


Water Wars

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Gotta be careful when you go up against the Winchesters.  In his defense, she started it.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Moments in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 27





	Water Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your own Winchester brother!

She heard the “swoosh” of the door to the shower room. Leaning her head under the hot water, rinsing out the conditioner as she heard the curtain behind her slide open. She kept her back to him as large, firm hands found her hips. 

In spite of the heat of the water, she trembled. She knew exactly who was behind her. These hands that knew every inch of her body. He kissed the back of her shoulder, her neck, and the sensitive spot behind her ear. She hummed happily.

“Remember yesterday morning when the shower ran cold and you laughed at me?” He said, his voice betraying his desire.

“Yes,” she said quietly, reaching her hands out in front of her, bracing them on the wall as the hot water slipped over and between them. 

“And I said that I’d get you for flushing the toilet in a crap hotel bathroom while I was in the shower?” He gripped harder, pulling her bottom up against his arousal.

She moaned and nodded; her hunter instincts dulled by the feel of his cock against her.

Suddenly, she was alone under the spray as he stepped back and yelled, “NOW!”

Frigid water doused her, instantly causing her to shriek and jump; scrambling out of the spray. She found herself stumbling right into his warm, waiting arms.

The howling laughter of the brothers had her seeing red. His breath tickled her neck as he held her. The other one was obviously at the water controls in the corner of the locker room. Angry and embarrassed that they’d gotten her so easily. She flailed in his arms, slipping against him as she tried to break his grip around her. “Screw you, Winchester.” She raised her voice, “Screw you both!” She cried.

The hot water returned. 

“Okay, okay, hey hey hey!” He said, gripping her tighter. She was completely, helplessly trapped against him. “I’m not letting you go until you settle down. I’m not gonna have you slip and bust this gorgeous ass.” He said into her ear. 

She settled, panting angrily as he finally released her. She spun, glaring into his sparkling eyes and now, sly grin. She glanced down to see he was still very erect. She reached out, grasping his cock tightly and guided him back into the shower. His arms wrapped around her again as she pumped him. He moaned her name just as she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. His startled gasp turned into a growl of want as he plunged his hands into her hair, pressing her back through the warm water and against the wall.

She cried out his name as he penetrated her.

This time, when the water ran cold, they barely noticed.


End file.
